HateNick Jonas
by mynameisamineral
Summary: This is a story about a girl named Christy and her rocky relationship with her friend, Nick Jonas


**Chapter 1: Christy:**

According to my sister, I was either adopted or dropped as a baby. Why you ask, because I hated the Jonas Brothers. Every girl on the planet loved them, and like I say "dare to be different". There was nothing special about them, they lived in New Jersey just like I did, go to school just like I do, and breathe the same air I do. The only good part was I lived on the other side of Jersey far away from the Jonas Brothers……..or so I thought.  
"Hey Mom, we have some new neighbors" I said yelled while looking outside my window.  
"Then go say hello" my mom replied as she walked into my room.  
"I'm 14, I don't do that anymore" I exclaimed proudly.  
"Well I'm your mother, and I say you do, now get up and go outside" she commanded.  
"Fine" I sighed.  
"Oh, and invite them to dinner" she replied and walked out my door.  
I got up and threw on some denim shorts, a white spaghetti strapped t-shirt, and some Abercrombie flip-flops and walked out my door. I headed towards the giant truck with the word MOVING in huge red letters, and waited to meet the new neighbors. I stood there for at least 10 minutes, but no one came. I finally decided to walk over to the door, and ring the doorbell. Again no one answered; I started to turn around, when I heard the door open. I quickly turned around, and in front of me was a boy with curly brown hair, and brown eyes.  
"Are you kidding me?" I asked myself out loud.  
"Huh" he replied, seeming to be surprised by reaction.  
"Did I say that out loud, whatever I have to go now" I replied walking away from the doorstep.  
"Wait, I'm……" he began.  
"Nick Jonas, I know who you are, by the way my mom wanted to me to invite your family to dinner, you can pass on the message, or not" I replied and walked into my house, and slammed the door. My mom came out of the living room.  
"Did you invite them to dinner?" she asked.  
"Yeah, but don't be surprised if they don't show" I replied, and ran upstairs to my room.  
Why me? Why did the Jonas Brothers have to move next door to me? I hope they don't plan on showing up for dinner, because that would mean I would have to meet Joe, and Kevin. A few hours later I heard my bell ring, I ran downstairs, and opened my door, there was Nick standing on my doorstep.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked rudely.  
"Well, last I heard you invited my family over for dinner" he replied giving me the same tone. I looked around behind him, and saw no one.  
"Well you see Nick, I invited your family, but all I is see you right now is you, where is your family?" I asked.  
"They're coming, but I got bored so I decided to come early" he replied, then flashing a little smile.  
"Fine, come in, if you must" I mumbled. Ugh! I hate not winning an argument. I took a second glance at Nick as he walked over to my couch and sat down. I had to admit Nick was kind of cute, I guess in the right lighting.  
"Well I'm going back to my room" I replied, and headed for the stairs.  
"Wait just one more thing……." Nick began.

"What?" I asked rudely.  
"Could you at least wait with me til the rest of my family gets here?" he asked.  
"Why should I?" I asked annoyed.  
"Because you're a nice person and I need someone to keep me company" he begged, making a sad face.  
"Why don't you grab one of your many girlfriends to keep you company, if you can't tell I don't like you, and I don't plan on continuing this conversation" I replied in a sassy tone and walked up my stairs.

**Chapter 2: The long walk**

"I'm so glad you could make it, hi I'm Shelly, Christy's mom, welcome to our neighborhood" my mom greeted.  
"Hi, I'm Denise, Nick, Kevin, Joe, and Frankie's mom, and thank you for inviting us to dinner" she replied smiling.  
"Hi, I'm Christy it's nice to meet you too" I greeted with a fake smile on my face.  
"Hey Christy, I'm Nick" Nick replied giving me a firm handshake. Why was he shaking my hand as if we haven't met already, I was going to get to the bottom of this, wait where's Kevin, Frankie, and Joe?  
"Hey Nick, follow me, I want to show you around my room" I replied grabbing his hand, and dragging him along, but still managing my fake smile. I ran upstairs to my room, and quickly let go of Nick's arm.  
"Why were you acting like that, and where are Kevin, Joe, and Frankie?" I asked starting to get annoyed with his silly antics.  
"I was just acting the same way you were, and Kevin, went somewhere along with my dad, Joe and Frankie, they asked me if I wanted to go but I said no because I want to know why you hate me so much" he replied, then stared at me with his huge brown eyes.  
"I have my reasons," I answered, and turned away.  
"Well, I see that was my cue to go, goodnight for now Christy" Nick replied and walked out my room.  
"Goodnight, Nick" I said, and turned my attention to my laptop. What did he mean "for now"? Whatever Nick is too complicated for me to try to understand. Suddenly at the corner of my eye I saw a piece of paper, I took a second glance at it, and it was Nick's IM screen name. Smooth, I guess he was worth trying to understand. By this time it was 9:00, apparently I was tired, and fell asleep at my desk waking up 3 hours later. Just then an IM popped up on my screen from _NJisoffthechain _that was Nick's screen name, why was he IMing me at 12:00 in the morning. I decided to talk to him.

_NJisoffthechain: Are you up?_

_Christyonlineduh: Now I am, what do u want?_

_NJisoffthechain: I want you to show me around the neighborhood_

_Christyonlineduh: r u serious???!!!!! Right now do u know what time it is?_

_NJisoffthechain: Yes, but I picked a late hour, so ur boyfriend wouldn't catch us together_

_Christyonlineduh: haha very funny I don't have a boyfriend, but if I did, u would be in trouble, but how am I supposed to sneak out, I'm on the second floor_

_NJisoffthechain: I just moved, so I have a ladder laying right outside, I will be there in 5 minutes open ur window_

_NJisoffthechain signed off _

I can't believe I'm doing this; he is going to get me in so much trouble. I tip-toed quietly over to my window, I slowly opened it, and saw Nick setting the ladder against my house. As soon as he was done I got on the ladder and slowly started to climb down until I finally reached the ground.  
"You owe me big time for this" I replied laughing.  
"Name your price" he answered.  
"When I figure it out, I will let you know, but for now let's start the tour that you desperately wanted" I exclaimed.  
"Where do we start?" Nick asked looking around the neighborhood.  
"How about we start at the park" I suggested.  
"Ok" he agreed, and we started walking in the direction of the park. I kept looking at Nick, but he hung his head low, as if he was ashamed.  
"What are you thinking about?" I asked starting to feel sad by the mood he was creating.  
"Nothing, I was just wondering, why did you come if you hated me so much?" He asked, and then gazed at me with his beautiful brown eyes.  
"Well, I thought you were a pretty interesting person, because you paid me so much attention because I said I hated you, I mean I don't exactly get very much boy attention that's why it took me by surprise when you thought I had a boyfriend" I answered shyly.  
"Oh, you just kind of struck me as the kind of girl who would have a boyfriend, and I guess the reason I cared so much because I'm so used to having positive feedback from girls, and so when I first saw I kind of stuck you in that category" Nick answered honestly. We finally arrived at the park, and before we entered the park gates, I turned around to face Nick.  
"Well why don't we just start all over, and this time, we don't judge each other based off what we've heard or past experiences" I declared, and stuck out my hand for a handshake. Nick looked down at my hand, and then looked back up at me, and hugged me. He smelled amazing, and he gave the best hugs.  
"Ok, well we should probably head back, and start this tour from here tomorrow at 9am" he replied and asked at the same time.  
"Ok, but I'm not a morning person" I admitted and we walked back towards my house. We finally arrived, and I started to climb the ladder, I finally climbed into my window, and turned towards Nick and said goodnight. It was when I had closed my window, when someone turned the lights on.

**Chapter 3: Goodnight and Goodbye**

"Christy Ann Rothschild, what were you thinking?" a firm nostalgic tone asked.  
"Look mom chill, I was just showing Nick around the town, it's no big deal" I replied refusing to look my mother in the eye.  
"NO BIG DEAL??" she yelled, "DO YOU KNOW WHAT'S OUT THERE?"  
"I know, murders, serial killers, and those who take a liking to children, I know, but with Nick I felt safe" I answered in my defense.  
"Oh, because you felt safe with Nick, that means all those bad people will back off" she replied in a mocking tone.  
"Could you just ground me please?" I asked wanting to get this over with.  
"No grounding you would be too easy, not only am I going to ground, but I never want you to speak to this Nick boy again, understood" she commanded in a harsh tone.  
"No mom you can't do that, that's unfair, we just became friends" I replied as tears started to fall.  
"Not another word about it, I don't care when or how you do it but you let him know" she exclaimed, and walked out of my door, leaving me in my tears. How could she be so horrible? What am I going to do? Nick and I just became friends, and I'm meeting him tomorrow. OH NO, I'm meeting him tomorrow. Thinking of that just made me cry harder, until I finally fell asleep, I woke up at 8:30 the next morning. I got up took a shower and got ready to meet Nick; I walked out my door refusing to even glance at my mother who was in the kitchen.  
The walk to the park was long, and cold. I finally arrived to his bright smile, and his hand clenched tightly to a box with a bright red bow on it. I started to cry. Nick ran over to me, he put his arms around me. Knowing how good it felt, I knew what I had to do. I backed up and looked Nick in his eyes. To make it worse the wind was blowing hard, so I constantly had to keep pulling my hair out of my face.  
"Nick, I think its better if we don't hang out anymore, I'm just another distraction in your type of lifestyle" I lied.  
"I don't think so, so if I don't think that, what does it matter?" he asked confused.  
"Please let's just say our goodbyes, and let's end it, goodbye" I replied crying harder, and held out my fidgeting hand for a handshake. He just looked at it again, dropped the box and ran toward his house. I ran over to the box and picked it up. I opened it and inside was a Best Friend bracelet, and what looked like a letter. I unfolded the letter, and read it:

_Dear Christy,_

_I know we've only been friends for two days, but you're a really awesome friend, and fun to hang out with, I can talk to you about anything. I started this song called "Inseparable" it's not done but this is what I have so far:_

_Take my hand tonight  
We can run so far  
We can change the world  
Do anything we want  
We could stop for hours  
Just staring at the stars_

_They shine down to show us_

_Well that's it I hope nothing ever splits us up!_

_-Nick aka NJisoffthechain_

Oh no! What have I done? I knew I didn't feel any of those feelings I told him I did, but what could I do? I ran to house, ran upstairs to my room, and slammed the door. I didn't want to talk to anyone, and I didn't want anyone to talk to me. But of course being the nosy mom she is, my mom came busting in.  
"Are you ok" she asked as if she knew nothing  
"Are you kidding me, I just told Nick I could never see him or talk to him again" I replied in total horror.  
"Look honey, I think I did what was best for you" she explained in her sweet tone.  
"No you didn't. I made one mistake and you're giving me a life sentence worth of punishment" I yelled.  
"Please don't take this the wrong way" she replied.  
"I hate you, and I never want to speak to you again" I mumbled. My mom looked at me, then walked out of my room, and shut the door behind her. Who cares if she was sad? I knew I didn't, I jumped on my bed, and cried myself to sleep. When I woke up it was about 3:30, I decided to go outside for a walk. I got up took a shower, and got dressed and was out the door about 4:00. I started walking towards the park, when I heard giggling, but I couldn't tell where it was coming from. Suddenly the giggling got louder and louder.  
"Oh Nick you are so funny" a girl with blonde hair replies. I turned around, and saw Nick, Kevin, and Joe hanging out with 3 girls that looked about their ages. The girl grabs Nick's arm, and starts walking towards me.  
"Nick, let's go to the park" she demanded. Nick was coming closer to me. I tried to think of what to say to him, but what could I say. Hey Nick, I'm sorry I can't talk to you anymore. As soon as he was a foot in front me, I decided to say something.  
"Nic…" I began, but he looked the other way, and walked right by me. I couldn't blame him; if I were him I would hate me too. I decided to tell Joe, and Kevin how I felt and maybe they would tell Nick. I walked over to Joe, and Kevin.  
"Hi I'm Christy, and" I began.  
"I know you, you're the girl Nick wrote _inseparable_ about" Joe replied.  
"Yeah, but I told him we shouldn't talk anymore because I would just be a distraction, but I lied, Nick, and I kind of snuck out last night, and went for a walk, and when I got back my mom ordered me to stay away from him, but I couldn't tell him that, so could you tell Nick that I really care about him, and that I want to be friends, but there are reasons why we can't be" I explained.  
"Sure, but look, if you really care about him, I think you should tell him, not us" Kevin replied politely.  
"I will, I just need to think about some stuff first" I assured him, and then smiled. I walked back to my house, and signed onto AIM. I was waiting for Nick to sign on, not thinking he might have already blocked me. He signed on at 5:00, what a relief he didn't block me yet.

_NJisoffthechain has signed on_

_Christyonlineduh: Nick r u there? Nick, please talk to me? I'm sorry, there's reasons why we can't be friends, I'm sorry_

_NJisoffthechain_:_ Kevin told me, why can't we be friends?_

_Christyonlineduh: I can't tell you_

_NJisoffthechain: Y not?_

_Christyonlineduh: because I can't ok, just trust me_

_NJisoffthechain: Then what about the whole speech of starting over?_

_Christyonlineduh: Please Nick, don't ask about that_

_NJisoffthechain: Fine, then don't ask me to trust you_

_NJisoffthechain has signed off_

Ugh! Why was he acting like that, why couldn't he just go on living his life as if I didn't exist. We were only friends for two days, why did it matter? Maybe I should go talk to him.

**Chapter 4: Inseparable **

I got up again, and walked out the front door. Then I ran across the street, and rang the doorbell. Kevin opened the door.  
"Hey I'm here to talk to……." I began. Kevin grabbed my arm, and dragged me inside.  
"Shhhhhh! Nick is upstairs, but be quiet, I want you to hear something" he whispered.  
"Ok" I whispered back, and tiptoed up the stairs towards Nick's room.  
"_They shine down to show us, you know when the sun forgets to shine I'll be there to hold you through the night, we'll be running so fast we fly tonight_" Nick sang.  
"That's amazing, but I thought he stopped the song, because……" I began.  
"No, he's still singing about what he feels about you" Kevin whispered.  
"Really, but this isn't a song about friends" I whispered not believing him.  
"I know" Kevin whispered back, and then crept away. I decided to gather up the courage to go inside and talk to Nick.  
"It sounds amazing" I replied while entering his room.  
"Thanks, but what do you care?" he asked.  
"Nick, do you want to know the truth about why I can't be friends with you?" I asked.  
"Yeah, that would be nice" he replied angrily.  
"Last night when we snuck out, I got caught, and my mom told me never to speak to you again" I explained.  
"Why didn't you just tell me?" he asked,  
"I don't know because I was afraid if I got to close to you, and you moved away, I don't know……" I began.  
Nick walked up to me and kissed me on the cheek, and like a dork, I blushed like crazy. I looked at his face, and he was blushing wildly too.  
"Ummm………" Nick stuttered shyly.  
"Yeah, best friends" I replied smiling, and showing him the arm with the bracelet.  
"Of course" he giggled, and showed me his bracelet. I was going to ask him about the brown haired girl he was with earlier, but I decided not to.  
"Want to hang out?" I asked.  
"Yeah, just let me tell Ashley where we're going" he replied.  
"Ashley?" I asked confused.  
"Yeah the blonde haired girl you saw earlier, my girlfriend, the one the song _inseparable _is about, you didn't think it was about you did you, because that would be really awkward" Nick replied laughing.  
"No, of course not" I lied.  
"Ok good, because we're great friends, and I'd never want to screw that up" he explained smiling. GIRLFRIEND????!!!! Nick had a girlfriend? Then why did he kiss me? This is unbelievable, and he wrote inseparable about his girlfriend but Kevin told me……AHHHHH! Nick grabbed his cell phone and called his girlfriend, after about 5 minutes he finally hung up.  
"Ashley wants to meet you, so she's on her way now" he replied.  
"Great, and since she's coming why don't we bring Joe, Kevin, and Blake" I said smiling.  
"Wait a second, who's Blake?" Nick asked in a jealous tone.  
"Well since you're introducing me to someone you like, I want you to meet a guy I like and tell me what you think" I replied smiling. I took out my cell phone, and dialed Blake's number, I talked to him for a while and laughed at all his stupid jokes, and then asked him if he wanted to hang out, and surprisingly he said yes.  
"What did he say" Nick gritted through his teeth.  
"He said he's on his way" I replied.  
"Well if Ashley gets here first, Blake will have to meet us there" Nick groaned.  
"Really, I was just about to say the same thing for Ashley" I answered with an evil smirk.  
"Fine" he agreed.  
"Fine" I agreed.  
"So what do you like about this Blake person?" he asked acting as if he didn't care.  
"Well for one his hair is straight" I replied glaring at Nick.  
"Funny, well I like Ashley because she's blonde" he shot back.  
"I'm sure, I got a feeling you liked a girl who lacked common sense, but I never knew she had to lack a brain too" I snickered. Our heated conversation was quickly ended by the sound of the doorbell. Nick and I looked at each other then raced down the stairs to the door. Of course I won because I cheated. I slowly opened the door, and saw both Blake, and Ashley standing there smiling. Nick and I both looked at each other and laughed.  
"What's so funny?" Blake asked looking confused.  
"Nothing, let's just go to the movies" I replied smiling.  
"Nick what movie did you have in mind?" Ashley asked in her tiny squirrel voice.  
"Well, I wanted to see that new epic movie _superhero_" he suggested.  
"Yeah so do I" I agreed, I loved comedies.  
"Well I want to see _Horton hears a who_" Ashley replied with a pout.  
"I want to see that too" Blake admitted shyly.  
"Well…" Nick began.  
"Why don't we just split up, Nick and I go see superhero, and you guys see the other movie, and we hang out at the park afterwards" I suggested.  
"Well that's cool with me" Blake replied smiling.  
"Ok, sure" Ashley agreed. We started walking towards toward the movie theatre. Blake put it arms around my shoulders, and I put mine around his waist. During this Nick was staring at Blake the whole time, but Blake didn't notice. I could tell Ashley was really annoyed, because she made a desperate attempt to get Nick's attention.  
"Nick, give me a piggyback ride?" she asked, and added a fake giggle.  
"Huh, yeah" he replied. He stopped and Ashley jumped on his back, then he ran down the street with Ashley screaming and laughing. I just tried to ignore him, and stared into Blake's eyes pretending not to care. As soon as we got to the theatre we bought our tickets and went our separate ways. Nick and I were early for our movie, so we went in the theatre early to sit and talk.  
"What do you think about Blake, I really like him" I asked waiting for his response.  
"I don't think he's right for you" he replied trying to sound sad.  
"You don't, and why not" I asked confused.  
"Well for one he was moving way too fast for a first date, he put his arm around you, which was uncalled for" he replied sounding disappointed in Blake.  
"Blake and I have known each other for 2 years, and I seem to recall someone kissing me after knowing for me for 2 days, so how is he moving to fast?" I asked starting to get interested in the conversation.  
"That was a friendship kiss, and besides the moment called for it" Nick replied.  
"So it meant nothing?" I asked sadly. Then I got up and walked away. _Horton hears a who _had already started but I didn't care anywhere was better than being with Nick at that point. I walked in the theatre and looked for Ashley and Blake. I walked up the steps towards back and saw a couple kissing, but I couldn't make out their faces in the dark, it was til' some light shone from the screen, that I recognized the faces.  
"Oh my god" I cried in horror.

**Chapter 5: A promise that will never be broken**

"Christy what are you doing here?" Ashley asked.  
"No, I think the question is what are you doing in here? Blake why were you kissing…." I began to ask.  
"My girlfriend" a familiar voice behind me said. I turned around, and saw the shocked expression on Nick's face.  
"Nick, I….." Ashley began.  
"It's over, so you can finish you can finish "watching" your movie" Nick replied, and walked away. Ashley got up, and was about to follow him, but I stuck out my arm, and stopped her.  
"How could you do that to him?" I asked disgusted to even look at her.  
"Back off he's my boyfriend" Ashley answered in an annoying tone.  
"So you are deaf as you are stupid, Nick said it's over so back off, have fun" I replied with a smirk and ran after Nick. He was sitting on a staircase inside the movie theatre.  
"Are you alright, look you don't need her" I replied trying to cheer him up.  
"Don't worry about it, I don't care, I was just thinking about how much you liked Blake" Nick answered, and then looked up at me.  
"Oh Blake, who cares, I think he likes your ex better" I replied laughing.  
"Hey Christy did you ever think about me and yo…." he began, but my mom walked through the door. She looked all around the movie theatre until she spotted Nick and me on the stoop. She stormed over, grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Nick.  
"I thought I told not to speak with him" my mother replied angrily.  
"Mom, Nick is my friend, and I'm not going to stop speaking with him, whether you tell me to or not, so you're just going to have to respect my feelings" I said taking a deep breath. She glared at me for a while then her face calmed down.  
"I guess I can't help it can I" she asked,  
"Nope" I replied proudly.  
"Fine, have fun honey" she smiled while ruffling my hair; she kissed me on the cheek then left.  
"What was that about?" Nick asked sounding afraid.  
"Nothing, now what were you saying before?" I asked looking into his eyes.  
"Ummm……uh……nothing" he replied stuttering.  
"You okay? Sure you don't want to talk about it?" I asked confused.  
"Yeah, let's just go hang out at the park" Nick suggested.  
"Ok, sure" I agreed. We started walking to the park when Nick started acting weird.  
"Christy can I tell you something?" he asked while blushing.  
"Of course you can tell me anything" I replied smiling.  
"Well I was kind of jealous of Blake" he admitted.  
"Why?" I asked hoping he Nick say he liked me.  
"I don't know, I guess I just kind of freaked" he answered smiling.  
"Don't be embarrassed, I was jealous of Ashley" I admitted trying to lighten the mood.  
"Really, why?" he asked looking surprised.  
"I saw the way your face lighted up when you saw her, and the way you could totally ignore her, but still be happy just being around her, I want to make someone feel like that" I replied shyly. Do I like Nick? I mean I would never tell any other guy stuff like this. I can't like Nick, if I ever dated him, it would screw up our friendship, and I wasn't ready for that.  
"Well then let's make a deal" he suggested.  
"Saying what?" I asked smiling.  
"That whenever we like someone we have to tell each other first, and not make any attempt to get with that person until the other agrees its ok" he proclaimed.  
"That sounds good" I agreed.

**Chapter 6: MY BEST FRIEND?? Cody Davis **

Nick and I had such a good time at the park! We stayed out until ten o' clock, just swinging on the swings. I took a picture of Nick pushing me, and it was now the background of cell-phone. I was now a morning person, and every morning, Nick, and I signed onto IM, and planned our day.

_NJisoffthechain: wat do u wanna do 2day?_

_Christyonlineduh: idk, maybe we could go to the mall?_

_NJisoffthechain: Sounds good meet you outside in an hour?_

_Christyonlineduh: K bye_

_Christyonlineduh has signed off_

I ran to my bathroom, and got ready. I was ready in about half an hour. I walked downstairs to kitchen.  
"Mom, Nick and I are going to the mall" I said smiling.  
"Wait, before you go, Cody Davis is coming to town, so maybe you could wait around a bit and introduce her to your friends" she replied smiling.  
"Wait Cody Davis from middle school?" I asked.  
"Yeah" my mom answered.  
"Well unless she walks in through that door in the next 5 minutes, Cody will have to wait. Suddenly there someone rang my doorbell, I rushed to the door to answer, there in front of me was a short girl with blonde hair, and green eyes.  
"Christy? Oh my god its Cody, wow I haven't seen you in a year" she greeted.  
"Hi Cody, bye Cody" I replied passing her.  
"Wait we haven't seen each other in years, where are you going" she asked kind of insulted.  
"To the mall with Nick" I replied trying to end the conversation.  
"OOH is Nick your bf?" she asked in a suggestive tone.  
"Yes, I mean no, I mean he's my bf as in best friend not bf as in boyfriend" I replied fumbling on my words.  
"Cool, I'll come let me just grab my purse" she answered smiling. She ran inside dropped her bags, and grabbed a cute black purse. We both walked outside together and waited for Nick outside his door, finally he came outside. Cody turned to me in total shock.  
"When you said Nick I didn't know you meant Nick Jonas" she yelled.  
"I sort of forgot he was a celebrity" I replied laughing.  
"Do you like him?" Cody asked smiling.  
"Well…" I began.  
"Good, because if your just friends, well I'm going to go for it" she answered smiling. Nick walked over and gave me a hug, and yes he still gave good hugs. Cody stood there twirling her hair around her finger, and batting her long blonde eyelashes.  
"Who is this?" Nick asked trying not to be rude.  
"Hi, I'm Cody Davis, Christy's best friend, I'm visiting here from the Newark, New Jersey" she replied in a flirtatious tone.  
"Hey I'm Nick, Christy's other best friend" he greeted.  
"I know you, I love your music" Cody replied giggling.  
"Thank you" Nick said trying to sound appreciative.  
"Hey Nick can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked.  
"Gladly" he agreed.  
"Cody likes you" I admitted.  
"As if I couldn't tell that on my own" he replied laughing.  
"It's not funny, I never thought my best friend would like you" I sighed.  
"If you're that upset about it, don't worry I'm not going to go out with her I would never break my promise to you" Nick explained while grabbing my hand.  
"But what are we going to do?" I asked.  
"Just follow my lead" Nick replied smiling. We walk back over to Cody holding hands ad if we were a couple.  
"Hey Cody, great news, I just asked Christy to be my girlfriend and she said yes" Nick lied. So this was his plan to tell Cody we were going out, after she thought I didn't like him. Wait, do I like him?  
"Really, congratulations" she managed to grit through her teeth. I could tell she hated me by the way she kept glaring at me.  
"Yeah, so um, let's go to that mall" I stuttered starting to feel uncomfortable.  
"Actually, I'd rather stay here and hang out" Cody protested.  
"Well I guess we could do that to" Nick gave in.  
"Ok, that's cool with me" I agreed.  
"Nick can I meet your brothers?" Cody asked still being flirtatious.  
"Um…sure, let me just call Joe, and tell him to come down here" Nick replied. Soon enough Joe and Kevin came walking outside.  
"Hey Joe, hey Kevin, this is Cody" I introduced.  
"Hi Cody" Joe greeted smiling.  
"Since Kevin and Joe are here we could go to the mall" Cody replied while winking at Joe. She was just hitting on Nick a second ago, an now she was flirting with Joe, who cares Joe was going out with Cassandra, a beautiful girl with long dark brown hair, and gorgeous brown eyes. Who cares it would've been really awkward if Nick dated my best friend anyway. Nick and I planned on staying single for a while, and just hanging out as friends, and if something happens it happens.  
"But I thought we were staying here and hanging out?" I asked confused.  
"You and Nick can, but as for Kevin, Joe and I we're going to the mall" She explained, then locked arms with Joe, and Kevin, and headed for the mall.  
"Well, you want to go hang out by the park?" Nick asked smiling.  
"Sure, why not" I replied laughing. Nick grabbed my hand, and we skipped to the park. As soon as we got to the park we headed for the swings.  
"I've written more of _inseparable_" Nick exclaimed proudly.  
"But I thought……" I began.  
"I know because it was for Ashley I wasn't going to finish, but please hear what I've added" he pleaded.  
"Sure" I agreed.  
"_Even though we're miles, and miles apart, you're still holding on to my heart, promise it will never be dark, I know we're inseparable_" Nick sang.  
"That was amazing, whenever you find that girl you should sing that to her" I suggested.  
"Yeah I will, look Christy I really like you and I thought maybe we could be more than friends" he replied blushing. Did Nick just ask me out? This is what I've been waiting for. I think……

**Chapter 7: Another one**

"Nick…we're really good friends, but I'm afraid I don't think I can like you like that" I lied. I couldn't go out with Nick what if we broke up, we would never be able to be friends again, and I would rather be best friends forever, then his girlfriend for a month, I knew if I ever saw him with another girl it would tear me up inside, but this was a choice, and I felt like I made the right one.  
"Oh, I understand" he replied sadly. I feel horrible, I didn't know what rejection felt like, but I knew it was even worse when it came from your best friend.  
"Please don't take it the wrong way, I like you a lot as a friend" I comforted.  
"Don't worry I won't, all I can do is hope you eventually see me in that way" Nick beamed. I looked at Nick in his eyes, and leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek. He blushed. We acted crazy in the park for a while, and a couple hours later decided to head home. We were on our way home; Nick kept looking at me and blushing.  
"Do you like anyone" Nick asked sounding embarrassed.  
"No," I replied smiling. Nick sighed with relief.  
"Oh, because I thought you didn't want to go out with me because you had someone else" he admitted.  
"I'd never break our promise" I assured him.  
"I know can you believe we start school tomorrow?" he asked. Holy crap, I totally forgot about that, if Nick was going to my high school that means, a lot of girls will be going for him, or worse he'll be going for those other girls.  
"Are you excited?" I asked pretending to remember.  
"Yeah, I hope we are in the same classes because I don't know anyone here" he replied.  
"Yeah well I have a feeling you won't have a problem getting to know people, especially girls" I answered angrily. I think Nick could sense I was a little tense about him being around other girls.  
"Don't worry no one is going to come between us, you're my best friend" Nick assured me, and then hugged me. Every time Nick hugged I felt like everything was going to be ok no matter how much it actually sucked. We finally reached my house.  
"I will see you tomorrow so we can walk to school together" Nick planned.  
"I wouldn't miss it, see you tomorrow" I sighed. Then I walked slowly to my house, opened the door, ran upstairs and went straight to sleep.  
The next morning my alarm clock went off at 7:30. I was so excited I jumped up and rushed into my bathroom. I took a shower, got dressed and was out the door at 8:00. Nick was already outside, and his curls were wet, he looked absolutely amazing. I walked over to him and gave him a hug. We stood there for a second, then we started walking to school. Before we even got there, there were already girls all over them, one of them had Nick's name shaved into her hair. I couldn't take it; Nick's hair was full of papers with girl numbers before we reached the end of the street. I didn't know if Nick enjoyed it, or was overwhelmed. Suddenly I felt his hand in mine.  
"Come on we're going to run for it" he replied smiling. I beamed, he didn't like it. Phew, I worried of Nick already falling for another girl, but when we ran to school, with a mob of screaming girls behind us, I could tell his feelings for me were true. Nick and I finally arrived at school. We went straight to the main office to pick up our schedules. We both crossed our fingers hoping we would be in each others' classes. I looked at mine first, then switched papers and looked at his, they were exactly the same. I couldn't believe it we had every single class together. It was destiny!  
"Ready for the first day of High School" Nick asked smiling.  
"Knowing I have every class with you, has given me a new perspective on High School" I replied giggling. We walked slowly to our class holding hands. Nick opened the door, and I walked inside. OH MY GOD, there were screaming girls everywhere. I could have sworn I had gone deaf in one ear. Is this really what his life is like? It couldn't be, could it? Every girl was yelling and charging at Nick except for one. I walked over to her.  
"Hey do you know why all those girls are tackling that boy?" she asked. She had perfect white teeth, blonde hair, and blue eyes.  
"Yeah, all of them are in love with my best friend, Nick Jonas" I replied confused.  
"You're talking about Nick Jonas, the youngest singer in the Jonas Brothers?" She asked.  
"Yeah, so you do know them, then why are you acting calm?" I asked thinking she was acting cool to get noticed.  
"Well I think they're a good band, but I'm not into obsessing over celebrities, especially ones that every girl on the planet likes" she replied honestly.  
"You, and me both" I agreed laughing.  
"Sorry who are you?" she asked smiling,  
"Oh right, I'm Christy" I answered giggling.  
"Stephanie, I'm new here from New York" she greeted smiling brightly. I knew I recognized her accent from somewhere, she's from New York. Nick finally made it passed all the girls, and came up to me, but he wasn't looking at me he was focusing on Stephanie. Finally he snapped out his trance.  
"Sit by me" he demanded.  
"Sure, by the way this is Stephanie, she's from New York" I introduced. They shook hands for a brief moment, then stared at each other for at least ten minutes. Nick didn't stare at me like that.  
"Let's go to our seats" I demanded, grabbing Nick's arm, and dragging him to a seat next to mine. Stephanie sat on the other side of Nick, and all during homeroom Nick ignored me, and talked to Stephanie the whole time. Finally the class was over and Nick, and I walked to our lockers together, but even when Stephanie wasn't there that was all Nick ever talked about Stephanie this, and Stephanie that. I seriously thought I was going to lose my mind. I finally let all my anger out during P.E., but after P.E. Nick talked about how great Stephanie was at running. I couldn't take it anymore.  
"Nick do you like Stephanie?" I asked annoyed.  
"Well I don't know, I'm not sure if I really like her, or if she's just a rebound girl" he admitted.  
"Well then, talk to me when you've made up your mind, but until then we shouldn't hang out with each other, at least for today" I snapped, then I walked away. I'm not sure what Nick did after that and frankly I didn't care, because I knew he wasn't thinking about me. After school was over I walked home from school alone. When I reached I was shocked by the image I saw. Nick and Stephanie were kissing on his doorstep. He broke his promise after one day of High School, how could he? I decided not to do anything about it now. I ran up to my room, and cried myself to sleep.  
I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. I was more sluggish than yesterday but I got up, and met Nick outside. Still having the Stephanie image burning in my head, I decided to drop hints about it, thinking he would tell.  
"Hey Nick, so have you made up your mind about Stephanie?" I asked forcing myself to smile.  
"Yeah I did" he replied biting his lip. Yeah he was going to tell me, that either he liked her, or he didn't and that she kissed him. I was hoping it was the second scenario.  
"Really so do you like her or not?" I asked impatiently.  
"Well good news, I like her, bad news I'm already going out with her" he admitted. This time I couldn't hold my emotions back, tears came pouring from my eyes, I couldn't take it, I tried to look Nick in his eyes, but he wouldn't look me in the face, he kept turning his head away.  
"Is there anymore?" I asked while sobbing uncontrollably.  
"Yeah, I told her I had feelings for you, and she thinks we shouldn't hangout just for a while" he admitted. What??? How could she do this? Turn my own best friend against me?  
"Well, I see you've made your decision" I cried. I lifted up my sleeve ripped off my best friend bracelet and threw it in his face.  
"I used to think that meant something, but I see it meant nothing" I pleaded, I looked him in the face one last time, then I walked away and continued on to school alone.  
I tried my best to ignore Nick, but I couldn't, he wrote sorry notes all over my locker, bought me roses, and a cute little teddy bear wearing the best friend bracelet I broke. I didn't want to talk to Nick, see him, or even hear his annoying little voice. I hated him, and I was going to make sure he knew. During lunch I walked up to Nick, and his stuck-up little girlfriend,  
"Nick, I hate you, I've never hated anyone so much so why you just get a life, and leave mine alone" I replied, and walked away. I could hear Nick's footsteps following behind me. Suddenly he grabbed my arm and turned me around.  
"What do you want?" I yelled.  
"Answer this one question, and if you answer this I will leave you alone forever like you wanted" he granted.  
"Fine what's the question?" I asked impatiently.  
"Did you say no to me the day I asked you out because you didn't like me? Or for a different reason" he asked. How dare he ask me this it was none of his business and what did it matter?  
"Yes I liked you, but I didn't want to ruin our friendship so I said no, but seeming how its ruined already I guess it doesn't matter does it" I replied.  
"It wouldn't have ruined our friendship, but if it did why wouldn't you want to take that chance? I was willing to because I really liked you" he pleaded.  
"It doesn't matter anymore; anything that happened or would have happened is over" I yelled, "Oh look there comes the cause of our problems." Stephanie came running down the hallway.  
"Goodbye Nick, forever" I whispered, as tears started to fall down my face, I walked the other direction and turned the corner slowly knowing this was the last I would see of my best friend.

**Chapter 8: A new beginning**

A new day, I decided to put the whole Nick thing behind me, and find some new friends. I got dressed and headed out the door, I saw Blake standing there talking to Joe. Great, this was going to be fun.  
"Christy, can I talk to you for a sec?" Blake asked sounding serious.  
"No, I don't know where Ashley is" I answered angrily.  
"That's not what I wanted to talk to you about, look that thing with Ashley wasn't what it looked like, I don't like her, it was a mistake, one I will never make again" he apologized.  
"Why are you apologizing to me, we weren't going out" I exclaimed.  
"I know but I'd really like a second chance" he pleaded. Wait, was Blake asking me out, I never knew he liked me, but Nic… I almost forgot Nick and I aren't friends anymore.  
"Yeah, I'd like that" I smiled. I knew this was a mistake but I didn't care, maybe Blake would help me get over Nick.  
"Christy don't" a familiar voice behind me said, I hope it wasn't who I thought it was. I turned around to see who had warned. Of course it was Nick.  
"What happened to your promise to leave me alone, but wait you like to break promises I totally forgot, come on Blake" I demanded grabbing his hand and walking away.  
"Please don't do this, I need you right now, Stephanie is mad at me" Nick replied sadly.  
"Well that's not my problem, anymore, now let's try this again, goodbye Nick, forever" I exclaimed, and left him standing in the middle of street alone. I didn't care if Stephanie was mad at him; that stopped being my problem when he chose her over me. I don't know why I trusted in him the first place. I was right from the start, I hated the Jonas Brothers. I walked the rest of the way to school with Blake. It was a very slow morning, so I was so excited when lunchtime came around,  
"Christy you need to talk to him, I know you hate him, but he's obviously hurting" Cassandra replied after I told her the whole story.  
"Why should I? He chose that… that… preppy little blonde over me" I exclaimed.  
"I know, but I can't believe you chose Blake after that movie experience" Jenn replied dropping her lunch try next to mine.  
"Who cares, I mean at least he apologized and promised it will never happen again, Nick is my best friend, I trusted him" I explained.  
"Is?" Cassandra replied looking at me suggestively.  
"I meant was, Nick was my best friend, besides I thought you guys would be happy for me, I have a boyfriend" I yelped.  
"Yay" Cassandra and Jenn groaned.  
"Do you really want me to talk to him?" I asked seeing they were upset with me.  
"Yes" they replied screaming with joy.  
"Fine, just give me a couple of days to think about it" I beamed; I guess it was sort of my fault for not telling Nick my real feelings in the first place. Don't get me wrong, it was mostly his fault, but I should've just told him the truth from the beginning. I will think about it for a week, then I will talk to him………on AIM. The rest of the school day was pretty good. School finally ended and I went out to meet Blake and tell him the good news.  
"Hey Blake, I'm going to talk to Nick, and maybe we could fix our broken friendship" I yelped with joy.  
"I don't think you should do that, I don't want to lose you again" Blake pleaded. I never knew Blake cared so much.  
"Blake, look….." I began.  
"Kiss me" Blake interrupted.  
"Kiss me?" I asked, while my heart was practically beating out of my chest.  
"Kiss me" he repeated, then he leaned in and as his lips touched mine for a split second I heard the sound of books dropping. I stepped back, and saw a familiar head running the other way. I ran to the area where he had dropped his books, and read the name off his notebook, Nick Jonas.  
"Sorry Blake, I have to go" I rushed, and I ran after Nick. What is his problem? So far he's gotten mad at me twice, and we're not even friends anymore. Nick is so confusing! I finally caught up with Nick; he was sitting on a swing in the park.  
"_We could run forever if you wanted too, I would not get tired cause I'll be with you, I'll keep singing this song to the very end, we have done all these things_" he sang. The song sounded great, I wonder if he planned on singing that song to Stephanie, even though I hate her, I hope Nick sings it to her. I started to tip-toe away, but of course, I slipped on a pile of leaves.  
"Are you ok?" Nick asked running over to me.  
"Yeah, I'm fine" I answered getting myself up and wiping the leaves off of my jeans.  
"Wait, what are you doing here? And where's your precious Blake?" he asked angrily.  
"I came here to check on you, and Blake is probably at home, where's your _girlfriend_ Stephanie?" I asked with an attitude.  
"You came to check on me?" he asked smiling.  
"What? No, I just came to uh… return your notebook" I stammered while handing him his notebook.  
"Thanks, but you didn't happen to catch me singing, did you?" he asked embarrassed.  
"Yeah, I did, Stephanie's going to love it, well goodbye" I smiled. Then turned the other way and started to walk home.  
"Wait, why are you leaving?" Nick asked confused.  
"Because I can't act like I'm friends with you, I can't act like everything is alright, because I know it's not, I'm sorry" I replied walking away.  
"I know, but could we at least talk about it?" he pleaded.  
"No, there were plenty of times to talk about it, our friendship is over" I answered, while tears started to fall from my eyes. Why am I crying? It was his fault, Nick and I couldn't be friends anymore. I walked all the way home, and saw Blake sitting on my doorstep. As soon as he saw he ran up and hugged me.  
"Hey, are you alright? I know that must've been hard for you" Blake asked sounding concerned. Blake hugs, were ok, they didn't feel as good as Nick's though,  
"I'm ok, but Blake could you hug me one more time" I asked. Blake hugged me again, but this time a little tighter.  
"Thanks, that's all I needed to know, goodbye" I replied and started to open my door.  
"Whoa, hold on a sec, aren't you going to kiss me goodnight? We are still going out" he asked confused.  
"Blake, I don't think it's going to work out between us, you're a great guy and all, but it's I think it's better if we remain friends, besides you made out with my best friend's girlfriend, how screwed up is that" I replied smiling, and ran upstairs to my room. I signed onto AIM. YES! Nick is still online.

**Chapter 9: A new song**

_Christyonlineduh: Nick, are you there?_

_NJisoffthechain: What do you want?_

_Christyonlineduh: I have something to tell you_

_NJisoffthechain: What is it?_

_Christyonlineduh: I broke up with Blake, because I love you Nick, I love you_

_NJisoffthechain: Well, I don't think you should have because "I'm afraid I don't think I can like you like that" Remind you off anyone?_

_NJisoffthechain has signed off _

Nick had repeated the same words I said to him, when I rejected him. I can't believe I was too late. Did I really screw up our relationship that badly? That night, I again cried myself to sleep. I knew that this was just the first of many nights to come. I had to talk to Nick. That night at 12:00, I woke up and snuck out of my kitchen window. I ran across the street to Nick's house, and threw rocks at his window. After about five minutes, someone finally came to the window, it was Nick.  
"What do you want do you realize what time it is?" Nick asked annoyed.  
"Can I talk to you, for a second please?" I asked smiling.  
"I have a girlfriend, and she doesn't like you, and right now, I'm starting to see why, you got what you wanted I'm leaving you alone" Nick replied and shut his window. As a last resort I left him a note inside his mailbox. I hope he gets it. I ran back to my house, climbed inside my kitchen window, and went back to my room. After a long night of thinking, I finally fell asleep at 3:00 am.  
_BZZZZZ! _I slammed my alarm clock, and slowly got up for school. I checked my calendar, great today is the day of the school pep rally, and Nick and his brothers were going to perform. I started to daydream about the possibility of Nick singing inseparable to me, but of course I quickly brought back to reality when I saw him kiss his girlfriend in the school parking lot. It was finally time for all the kids to assemble in the Gym, and Nick and his brothers were going first.  
"These couple of songs we're going to perform today is about this special girl in my life, and as a surprise, I would like Stephanie Hawkins to come on stage and sit on this chair" Nick beamed while pointing to a chair. Stephanie smiled, and got up fixed her hair, and ran down stairs to Nick and gave him a quick kiss before taking her seat. Oh brother, I knew I hated Stephanie, but when I saw her smiling on the stage like that, I just wanted to kill her.  
"This one is called _inseparable_" Nick smiled. I knew it Nick, and Kevin started playing the guitar, soon Nick started singing the lyrics to _inseparable_. I sung along in my head, at least up to the part I didn't know, which was the hook. I looked at Nick while he sang, but to my surprise he wasn't looking at Stephanie, he was looking at someone in my area. I looked around to look at all the possibilities, but there was none. I looked at Nick again and saw he was looking directly at me. I pretended as if I didn't know he was looking at me so I didn't embarrass him. Nick sang three songs other than _inseparable_, he also sang _please be mine, hello beautiful,_ and _when you look me in the eyes_. Just when I thought the performance was over, Nick turned around and ran back on stage, followed by Kevin, and Joe. By this time, Stephanie was already back in her original seat. But when she saw Nick come back on stage, she was got ready to get up and sit on the stage again.  
"This is a new song I wrote, from a past experience I hope the person who it's about can hear it, it's called _Still in love with you_" Nick smiled while still looking at me. Oh my god!!!!! Is this song about me? I listened closely to the words, as Nick sang. I grabbed a pen and wrote them down:

_She was all I ever wanted  
She was all I ever needed and more  
She walked out my door  
Then she went away  
Left my heart in two  
Left me standing here  
Singing all these blues, yeah_

You left without a single word  
Not even sorry  
It might've hurt worse to hear you say  
I'm leaving, goodbye  
But your smile still makes my heart sing  
Another sad song  
I can't forget it  
I won't regret it  
Cause I'm still in love with you

We had fun under the sun  
And when winter came she'd be my angel  
We were so in love  
Then she went away  
Left my heart in two  
Left me standing here  
Singing all these blues, yeah

You left without a single word  
Not even sorry  
It might've hurt worse to hear you say  
I'm leaving, goodbye  
But your smile still makes my heart sing  
Another sad song  
I can't forget it  
I won't regret it  
Cause I'm still in love with you  
Still in love with you

I don't know what hurts worse baby  
Seeing you with him or being alone  
On my own  
I know he doesn't love you baby  
Not like I did  
Oh, what's the point  
You're not listening anyway

You left without a single word  
Not even sorry  
It might've hurt worse to hear you say  
I'm leaving, goodbye  
But your smile still makes my heart sing  
Another sad song  
I can't forget it  
I won't regret it  
Cause I'm still in love with

You left without a single word  
Not even sorry  
It might've hurt worse to hear you say  
I'm leaving, goodbye  
But your smile still makes my heart sing  
Another sad song  
I can't forget it  
I won't regret it  
Cause I'm still in love with you

I took a second glance at the lyrics, as I walked out the door of the gym. Outside of the gym I could see Stephanie and Nick arguing by the lockers. The argument was of course short-lived when Nick hugged Stephanie, and then kissed her. I HATE THIS!!!! Why can't they just break up like normal people? I didn't care though, I thought that maybe after the pep rally Nick and I would talk and become friends again, but when he was walking my direction he totally ignored me and acted as if I didn't exist. I hate this school! I hate my life! I ran home, and ran upstairs to my room and slammed my door shut. I cried for an hour. Suddenly I heard laughing coming from outside, I slowly walked over to my window, and opened it. Outside was Nick, Joe, Stephanie, and Kevin laughing, and playing around. I guess when I opened the window it made a loud noise, because as soon as it opened Nick, looked at my house, and looked at me. I turned away shyly, almost embarrassed. I closed my window and ran and grabbed my phone I had a plan on how I was going to get Nick back but I knew I was going to need to help. I called 4 of my best friends who I knew were going to be there for me no matter what. I quickly called Jenn, Maddey, Cody, and Cassandra. It was time for payback and Stephanie was about to get exactly what she had coming to her. PLAN: Get Nick was about to commence and I planned on starting early tomorrow. That night, I neither cried, nor wept myself to sleep. Instead I went to bed with a huge smile on face.

**Chapter 10: Mission 1: COMPLETE**

I woke up, and quickly got ready for school. I ran outside, and saw Nick standing there, but this time alone. I quickly rushed over to him.  
"Nick, look I really need to talk to you, I'm sorry for acting the way I did. I know I shouldn't have gotten as upset as I did, but I was still settling my feelings for you" I apologized.  
"It's probably going to take some time for us to get back to the way we were before, but I'm willing to commit, are you?" He asked seriously. I could tell his heart was really hurting.  
"Of course" I replied. He smiled at my response, and gave me a hug.  
"Great, and by the way, I told Stephanie the song _still in love with you_ was about you, of course she was mad at me, but we worked through it and I really think you guys will become great friends" Nick blushed. So the song was really about me? I am so relieved, but wait doesn't that mean……  
"I don't know what to say…." I began.  
"It's ok it was a song about my feelings for you, that I had to get out, but I promised Stephanie that it's over and I think I can become a better boyfriend to her" Nick sighed.  
"I'm glad," I replied while giving a little fake smile.  
"Do you want to walk to school together?" he asked blushing a little.  
"Ummm….sure" I smiled. We started walking to school, and talking about how much we missed being around each other. We both decided to forget about the last AIM conversation, and how I confessed I loved Nick. We finally got to school when I saw Stephanie talking to Blake and smiling. Nick and I walked towards her smiling.  
"I see you and Nick are friends again, no hard feelings about splitting up you two for a while right" she smiled.  
"No of course" I replied with a fake smile. Suddenly Cassandra walked up and gave me a hug. It was time for the plan to begin.  
"Hey Steph, I love your shoes could you tell me where you got them? I need to do a fashion article for the school paper" Cassandra asked.  
"Sure, why don't we just do a whole interview" Stephanie suggested.  
"Sure why not, follow me this way" Cassandra agreed, and walked away with Stephanie following close behind her.  
"Ok, well hello to you too" Nick replied laughing as Stephanie left without saying anything to him.  
"Let's just go to homeroom" I suggested.  
"Yeah, sure" Nick agreed smiling. He grabbed my hand, and we walked to homeroom together. Nick, and I are friends again and I couldn't be happier. Since we had every class together we hung out the whole day just laughing about funny things that happened. Stephanie spent the whole day with Cassandra, so Nick and I got to walk home alone together.  
"I'm glad we're friends again" I replied.  
"Yeah, I've really missed you" Nick admitted blushing.  
"What did you miss about me?" I asked smiling.  
"I missed how adventurous you were, and how I easy it was to tell you my problems, you're really easy to talk too, and when Steph was mad at me I really needed someone like you to talk to" Nick said embarrassed.  
"I'm sorry, I feel horrible I should've been there, I should" I began.  
"It doesn't matter, you're here now, and that's all that counts" Nick smiled, and gave me a hug. Nick always knows what to say. I never knew I felt this way about him, I really did love him.

**Chapter 11: Mission 2: FAILURE???**

"Christy come on, I don't want to be late, today is Stephanie's birthday and I have a huge surprise planned" Nick pleaded jumping for joy. Oh great, Stephanie birthday, I knew he had something special planned for her.  
"What do you have planned?" I asked pretending to look interested.  
"Well, I can't tell you because it's a surprise to you too, I know you're going to be really happy" Nick assured me flashing his beautiful smile.  
"Ok Nick, I trust you" I agreed while running to catch up to him. I wonder what he had planned. Did he get her a really expensive gift? Did he write another song? Well I was anxious to find out.  
"Christy, I'm so glad you and Stephanie are becoming friends, I was afraid I would have to break up with her if you couldn't get along" Nick admitted shyly.  
"Why would you have to break up with her, I would never make you chose between us" I asked. I probably would've made him chose but not intentionally. I would just want what was best for him, and try to deal with whatever he decided.  
"Well of course I would chose you over Stephanie any day, I've already made the mistake of losing you once, and I don't want to have to go through that again" he smiled, and then started to blush.  
"Nick that's so sweet, I don't want to lose you again either" I replied. I felt my cheeks starting to heat up. Nick stopped and gave me a hug. It felt great to be in Nick's arms, but that moment was soon short-lived when one of Stephanie's barbies came and grabbed Nick away.  
"What are you doing here? Hugging this?" she asked rudely.  
"Relax, Meredith this is Christy, my best friend" He answered still smiling at me, and then winked at me. Of course, I blushed.  
"Oh, so she's a best friend, but shouldn't you be with your _girlfriend_ right now?" she asked tapping her foot on the ground.  
"You're right, that's why I'm on my way to school, right now" Nick replied, then laughed a little.  
"Hurry up, and I've got my eye on you Chrissie" she mumbled.  
"It's Christy" I groaned.  
"Whatever" Meredith answered and walked off. I hate Meredith, her and her stupid barbie twin, Mary Jane, and their leader Stephanie. Nick grabbed my hand and we rushed to school.  
"Happy Birthday Stephanie" Nick smiled.  
"Thanks Nick, maybe we could go to dinner tonight" Stephanie suggested.  
"Actually I can't go…." Nick began. YES!!!!! He wasn't going to hang out with Stephanie on her birthday, what could be better than that.  
"But Christy's free" Nick suggested. NO!!!!!!!! What was this curly-haired wonder thinking?  
"Yeah, sure, right" Stephanie sighed.  
"Happy Birthday Stephanie, maybe we could hang out at the mall for a while" I suggested.  
"Sure, its not like I'm going to be with my boyfriend or anything" she agreed angrily. Ugh! How could Nick be so cruel? Well technically he wasn't being cruel because he didn't know that me hanging out with her would be cruel because he thinks I like her but I don't so he wasn't being cruel, right?  
"Well great then everything is settled" he smiled. Wait, what about the big surprise? What did it have to do with me? Was me hanging out with Stephanie on her birthday the big surprise? So many unanswered questions, I think I have a headache. All I need to do is get through the day, and spend as much time with Nick as I can.  
"Since you can't hang out with me tonight, can you hang out with me at school?" Stephanie replied giving Nick the puppy-dog pout. Dang it, she beat me to it.  
"Of course" Nick agreed. Stephanie took Nick's hand and they walked to homeroom together completely forgetting I was even there. Ugh! Every time Nick gets around his stupid girlfriend he just forgets about me. Suddenly Nick stopped and walked back and stopped in front of me.  
"Want to walk to homeroom with us?" Nick asked. He didn't forget about me!  
"Sure why not" I smiled, and Nick took my hand and walked back to Stephanie. Stephanie grabbed Nick's hand, and practically dragged us to homeroom.  
"Wow, you sure were in a rush to get to class" Nick replied out of breathe.  
"I don't want to miss a minute of my education" Stephanie lied, then flashed a fake smile. Whatever Stephanie, she just couldn't wait for Nick to let go of my hand. How do I know this? I know this because as soon as we arrived to homeroom, she ripped my hands away from Nick's.  
"Yeah, sure, whatever, Nick do you want to sit with me at lunch?" I asked.  
"Sure I…." Nick began.  
"He can't, because he promised me he would hang out with me all day, sorry, but you could sit with us, Meredith, and Mary Jane if you want" she interrupted.  
"No thanks I'll just sit somewhere else" I rejected.  
"Well more room for us, right Nick" she replied rudely.  
"Actually you know what I will sit with you" I accepted, giving Stephanie the evil eye.  
"But you just…." Stephanie began nervously.  
"I know, but it's your birthday and I want to spend as much time with you as possible" I lied flashing a fake smile. The look on Stephanie's face made sitting with Meredith and Mary Jane worthwhile. Besides I was going to be with Nick so it couldn't be that bad could it be? The morning went by really fast. Sooner than I thought it was time for lunch, Nick and I walked together because we had all our classes together.  
"Thanks for agreeing to sit with me and Stephanie during lunch" Nick smiled.  
"No problem" I answered shyly.  
"You know Stephanie is afraid of you right?" Nick admitted.  
"Why?" I asked confused,  
"She's still afraid of the thought of me leaving her for you" he blushed.  
"We're just friends though" I lied. We were just friends, but in my heart I didn't feel that way.  
"I know, I guess she doesn't feel secure, but I'm glad you agreed to hang out with her on her birthday" Nick whispered.  
"Don't thank me……." I began. Tears began to fall from my eyes. I had no idea why I was crying. Nick looked at me, then he hugged me.  
"Please don't cry" Nick pleaded then he gave me a kiss on the forehead. I looked up at Nick. He smiled at me, then started to blush.  
"Ummm, why don't we uh… walk to lunch now" Nick stuttered.  
"Sure" I agreed, wiping the tears from my eyes. Nick gave me a kiss on the forehead then blushed, AHH!!! We finally met up with Stephanie, and her minions, when Cassandra gave me the thumbs up sign. Cassandra was such a great person. I remember the first time she met Joe.  
~Flash back~  
"Hi I'm Joe" Joe smiled.  
"Cassandra, nice to meet you" she laughed.  
"Hi I'm Joe" he replied again.  
"Yeah, I'm Cassandra, nice to meet you" she repeated.  
"Hi..." Joe began.  
"Your Joe" she interrupted, still giggling.  
"How did you know?" Joe asked.  
"It kind of came to me" she replied sarcastically.  
"Do you want go out sometime? It just came to me" Joe asked shyly.  
"Sure" she smiled.  
~Flashback over~

Since then they couldn't get enough of each other, they were such a great couple.  
"I'm so glad you decided to join us, aren't we girls" Stephanie gritted through her teeth.  
"Duh, ooh twin telepathy" the barbie twins answered in unison. They are such idiots, I couldn't stand sitting next them any longer, the only reason I stayed was because Nick was smiling at me the whole time. I guess he could tell I was a little tense because he grabbed my hand under the table. When I felt his hand, I smiled.  
"Stephanie, I was thinking we could go shopping, I could meet you at the mall at about 5:00" I suggested.  
"Then after we could hang at my house" Stephanie laughed trying to make light of the situation.  
"That's sounds great, I hope you guys have fun" Nick added. Soon lunch was over, and Nick and I headed back to our class.  
"Thanks," I smiled.  
"For what?" Nick laughed pretending not to know.  
"For helping me at the lunch table" I answered.  
"Oh that, no problem, what are friends for" Nick replied kind of tense. I could tell something was wrong.  
"Are you ok?" I asked kind of worried.  
"Yeah, I just have to settle some things" he assured me.  
"Ok, let's just go to P.E." I suggested, knowing he wasn't ok. What happened to Nick? Why was he acting so weird all of a sudden? Did I do something? Nick and I headed to P.E., I kept looking at him all during class to see if he was ok, but it looked like he was a little distracted. I decided to try to cheer him up on the way home from school. School was finally over. I walked up to Nick and smiled.  
"Hey you want to walk home together?" I asked smiling.  
"Sorry, but I promised Stephanie I would help her pick out an outfit for the mall" Nick groaned, and started walking in the direction of our neighborhood.  
"Nick, Stephanie lives the other way," I yelled.  
"I know I just wanted to walk the long way" he mumbled.  
"Then let me walk with you" I suggested.  
"No, I think it's best if I walk alone" he moaned, and continued to walk in the direction of our neighborhood. I decided to cross the street to give him some space, but I couldn't but look at him the whole time to make sure he was ok. Why is he acting so cold towards me? What happened to him? Is he going to be ok? I got home around 4 o' clock, giving me an hour before I had to meet Stephanie. I was going to call her and tell her that I couldn't make it, but I promised Nick I would hang out with her. Maybe if he saw that Stephanie and I were finally getting along he would feel better. I fell out on my bed, when I heard some music coming from across the street. I got up and ran across the street. It was coming from Nick's house. I ran to the back of their house, and saw Nick, Kevin and Joe performing a new song I haven't heard.  
"_Small talk on IM, just one word sentences, it's cool we're just friends, if I had my way we'd talk and talk all day, yeah, everyone knows it meant to be, falling in love just you and me, til the end of time til I'm on her mind it'll happen, I've been making lots of plans, like a picket fence and a rose garden, I'll keep dreaming, but it's cool cuz we're just friends_" Nick sang. OMG, that song sounded wonderful.  
"Ok, good job guys" Nick replied in a supportive tone.  
"So, are you going to sing that to Christy?" Joe asked.  
"The song isn't about her" Nick pleaded.  
"Sure it's not, Stephanie is your girlfriend, but this song is about falling in love with your friend" Kevin explained.  
"So, Stephanie, and I were friends at one point, we're dating now, so this song could be about her" Nick argued.  
"You just wrote this song today, we're not stupid, ok maybe Joe is a little" Kevin began.  
"Hey" Joe replied.  
"The point is if you like Christy you shouldn't be with Stephanie" Kevin said, then they left Nick alone in the garage.  
"I can't do this, I like Stephanie, I think" Nick tried to convince himself. I decided that was my cue to go talk to him.  
"Hey stranger, what's up" I greeted.  
"Uh…Christy what are you….. uh doing here?" Nick stuttered.  
"I just came to see if you were ok" I explained.  
"You didn't hear the conversation just now?" Nick asked blushing,  
"No, what conversation" I lied. I couldn't tell him I overheard him, and his brothers it would really make him feel uncomfortable, besides what would happen after I told him yes, Nick wasn't going to say, well I do like you, and that song was about you. Maybe in my dreams at least.  
"Good, well I'm better now, I think I've settled my feelings" Nick replied starting to relax a bit.  
"Fantastic well I've got to go, I have that thing with Stephanie" I smiled.  
"Well I need to talk to you anyway so could we walk together?" Nick asked.  
"Sure why not" I agreed smiling. He needed to talk to me? About what? AHHH! I hope it's not something bad. We started to walk in the direction of Stephanie's house.  
"About out last AIM conversation…" Nick began. OH NO!!!! In case you forgot the last AIM conversation I told Nick that I loved him.  
"Oh that, look Nick, I know I said I love you, and I was an emotional wreck at that time, I'm not saying it wasn't true, because I do love you, but as a friend though" I explained.  
"When you sent that IM did you mean it as in a best friend way?" Nick asked.  
"No, I didn't" I admitted shyly and started to blush.  
"Ok, well that's all I wanted to know, because today, I was trying to decided whether I loved you more than in a best friend, and that was why I was acting so cold towards you because I knew that if I kept talking to you at that moment I would do something that I would regret later" Nick explained.  
"Something like what?" I asked hoping it wasn't bad.  
"Well I thought of how I told you I liked you, and you told me you like me but we never actually _kissed_" Nick replied blushing. Nick was thinking about kissing me. OMG, I was about to die.  
"Oh well, I thought about it too, but you have Stephanie so I think we should just leave it at a kiss on the forehead" I smiled. Ugh! Here was the perfect chance to tell Nick how I really felt, and I missed it. I guess it was best not to tell him though I didn't want to overwhelm him. Nick gave me a hug, and kissed me on the forehead.  
"Thanks" Nick smiled, and we walked the rest of the way to Stephanie's house.

**Chapter 12: The Surprise**

I rang Stephanie's doorbell. After about waiting for 2 minutes someone finally answered the door.  
"Hey Steph" I greeted smiling with Nick standing beside me.  
"Nick hey, I didn't know you were coming, Oh and hi Christy" Stephanie replied rudely.  
"I wanted to make sure Christy was safe so I walked her over here, besides I kind of blew her off after school, so I had to make up for it" Nick explained.  
"Yeah, whatever" Stephanie gritted through her fake smile.  
"Anyway, ready to hit the mall?" I asked trying to lighten the tense feeling I was getting from the conversation.  
"Yeah, Meredith, Mary Jane we're leaving for the mall, come on" Stephanie yelled.  
"Coming" they cried in unison trying to run down the stairs at the same time.  
"Wait I thought it was just us two hanging out" I replied confused.  
"It's my birthday, and besides Meredith, and Mary Jane are my best friends, they wanted to spend some time with me too" Stephanie yelped in an annoying voice.  
"Steph, Meredith and Mary Jane don't have to go, besides I need to ask them what you like so I could get an awesome birthday present" Nick suggested, than he turned to me and winked. Thank you, Nick understood how I felt.  
"Well when you put it that way……..Meredith, and MJ you guys stay here" Stephanie agreed.  
"FINE!" Meredith and Mary Jane yelled at the same time again, honestly I've never heard them speak once alone.  
"Let's go Christy" Stephanie exclaimed and she grabbed my arm, and we left. While this was happening all I could say was let me go, let me go, let me go. We finally arrived at the mall, I guess Stephanie saw some of her old friends at the mall, and chose to hang out with them. Store after store, I was left standing outside holding the bags. I finally said enough is enough and suggested we both go our separate ways and meet outside at the front at 7:00. Stephanie of course happily agreed. I went into a couple of stores and bought a really cute outfit, and amazing accessories. I decided to change into it because I knew Nick was still going to be at Stephanie's house when we got back. Finally 7:00 came around, and I headed towards the entrance of the mall. I saw Stephanie was saying goodbye to her friends outside of the mall doors.  
"Did you have fun?" I asked pretending to care.  
"Oodles of fun" she exclaimed. Oodles? Who in the world uses the word oodles? Stephanie, and I caught a cab, and the ride to her house was a very silent one. We walked up her stairs, and pulled out her keys.  
"Cute outfit" Stephanie commented.  
"Thanks" I replied flashing a fake smile. She opened her door and turned on her light,  
"SURPRISE!!!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY STEPHANIE" everyone yelled. They threw her a surprise party! OMG, thank god I changed, I looked through the crowd and saw Nick standing right in front. He was staring at me as if in total awe. I started to blush. Stephanie ran up to Nick and hugged him, but I he kept his eyes fixed on me. I finally went up to him.  
"Hey, so this was the surprise?" I asked smiling,  
"Yeah, but I did promise you would like it too, come here I want to show you something" Nick exclaimed, and he grabbed my hand and led me outside.  
"Nick what about the party?" I asked confused as to why we were outside.  
"In case you didn't know today is a special day for you, for us" he explained.  
"What are you talking about? I asked still trying to figure out what he was talking about.  
"It's been a month since we first met, it's our friendaversary" Nick exclaimed. Then I thought about what today was. He was right! It was September 14th. Nick and I had met August 14th. I can't believe I forgot something like that.  
"I totally forgot I didn't get you anything" I admitted embarrassed that I forgot.  
"It's ok I didn't want you get me anything because your gift to me was you, and here is just a portion of how I feel about you" Nick replied and started to blush a bit. Nick handed me a beautiful box neatly wrapped, and attached to it a pretty red bow. I slowly opened up the box hoping it was a note that said "I'm breaking up with Stephanie" but it wasn't, it was a golden key. I had the key went to, but I knew it was special.  
"In your room is a blue box with a lock on it, open it, oh and don't read the note until tomorrow" he instructed.  
"I promise, thank you Nick for making this day so special" I smiled.  
"We should probably head back to the party" Nick suggested.  
"Stephanie's probably having a fit right now" I agreed. He took my hand and we walked back inside the house. Stephanie ran up to Nick with a worried look on her face.  
"Where were you, I thought you had left already" Stephanie pleaded.  
"No, I just needed to talk to Christy about something" Nick explained.  
"Oh, so during my surprise birthday party you where talking to Christy?" Stephanie asked rudely.  
"It's not like that Stephanie" Nick began.  
"Look Stephanie, you insecure Barbie, Nick and I are just friends, he's not cheating on you, and would never cheat on you, or any other girl, so you can stop the fake sympathy act" I demanded. I was so angry, I couldn't take Stephanie, and the way she treated Nick. Stephanie stood there in awe of what had just happened. Nick looked at me and smiled. Then he turned to Stephanie.  
"Happy Birthday Steph, but I don't think it's going to work out between us" Nick replied. OMG! Nick just broke up with Stephanie. AH! I am so happy I can't contain myself. Keep cool Christy!  
"Let's go" I suggested. Nick smiled and grabbed my hand, and we walked out of the party. We ran towards the park, and ran straight to the swings.  
"I can't believe you broke up with her" I smiled still in shock of what just happened.  
"I stopped liking her a long time ago, I just kept her around to make excuse for myself" Nick admitted.  
"Excuses, for what?" I asked confused.  
"Nothing, I don't want to talk about it" Nick answered shyly.  
"Please tell me" I pleaded, then made a sad face.  
"I stayed with Stephanie to prevent myself from falling for you" Nick admitted, and started to blush. Nick tried to prevent himself from falling for me? I thought he only thought of me as a friend, ok well I knew he liked me a little, but I thought I was just a crush. Here I have a chance to be with a person I love, but I feel horrible. Nick had been trying so hard to stop loving me, and all I did was push him into it.  
"Did it work?" I asked, half hoping he would say yes, but also hoping he would say no.  
"At first, but right now, I think I'm in love with you" Nick admitted and started to smile.  
"I…. don't know what to say" I stuttered.  
"Tell me you love me and that you'll be my girlfriend" Nick replied smiling. Should I say yes? Or should I say no knowing that I did love him? I'm so confused!  
"I don't know, I love you but I need some time to think about it" I promised.  
"Then lets seal it with a kiss" Nick suggested. This is it the moment I've been waiting for. Nick leaned in to kiss me, and I to kiss him, but right before our lips met the sprinklers turned on. GREAT! Nick and I were soaked. We ran towards our neighborhood til we were finally on our street.  
"I will tell you tomorrow, I guess I will meet you somewhere tomorrow" I suggested.  
"Remember open the box tonight, and don't read the note til the morning" he demanded.  
"I promise, now goodnight" I smiled, and ran to Nick and gave him a hug. Nick walked me to my door, and I ran upstairs and quickly changed out of my wet clothes. Tonight, I was going to open the box, and stare at the stars. _Ring! Ring!_ That was my cell-phone but who was calling me? It was probably Nick. I grabbed my phone and opened it.  
"Hey" I greeted.  
"Christy, its Blake please don't hang up" he pleaded.  
"What do you want Blake?" I asked annoyed.  
"I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out tomorrow?" he asked, I could tell he was sincere.  
"I can't I have plans…." I began.  
"What about the day after tomorrow?" he asked again. Well we were going to hang out as friends. I guess that's ok right?  
"Yeah, sure" I smiled. I closed my phone, and ran over to the box Nick had mentioned. I started to open the box. Inside was the note Nick kept telling me not to open, and a beautiful necklace that had my birthstone in it. Tears started to fall from my eyes. I've never seen anything so amazing. I put the necklace around my neck. Underneath the necklace there was a mixed CD. On it was a little note attached that said read now:

_Dear Christy,  
Most of the new songs I have written have been about you. I can't seem to get you off of my mind. On the attached CD I've recorded the couple of songs I've written for you. I know you probably won't believe it, but all those songs, I sang for Stephanie at the pep rally was for you. If I'm saying this to you now, then I've probably already broken up with her, and if not I just want you to know I love you_

_-Nick Jonas_

I put the CD in my laptop, and pressed play. The first song I heard was _Inseparable_, _Still in love with you_, etc. Then I heard Nick's voice say:

"This is a new song. I wrote for you it's called Just Friends"

It was _Just Friends_! The song I just heard Nick sang in his garage. He really did write that song for me. I ran downstairs and ran across the street. I took my cell-phone and called Nick.  
"Hey Christy" Nick greeted half-asleep.  
"Look outside your window" I yelled into the phone. Nick came to window, and looked at me. I smiled as he opened the window.  
"Do you want to come up, or should I come down?" he asked smiling,  
"I will come up" I replied smiling. Nick lowered down a sheet. I grabbed it and began to climb up the side of his house. I finally made it to the window, and climbed in.  
"So what brings you to my house at 10:00" he asked glancing at his clock.  
"Nick I love you, and I want to be your girlfriend, I've never wanted anything more" I admitted and started to blush. Nick just smiled as he watched me pour out my feelings. After that I couldn't breathe. I ran to Nick and gave him a hug, but I really wanted to kiss him, Nick looked at me and leaned in to kiss me, this time not on the cheek. I leaned in to kiss him, but in walked Kevin, and Joe.  
"Hey guys" Nick greeted kind of mad at them.  
"Hey we just saw some person climbing up the side of our house, but I see she was a welcomed guest" Kevin replied.  
"That's not Stephanie" Joe stated confused.  
"Hi, I'm Christy, Nick's girlfriend" I smiled.  
"Hey I'm Joe, what happened to Stephanie?" Joe asked.  
"I broke up with her, because I was in love with someone else" Nick explained.  
"Huh, I'm confused, but who cares I didn't like Stephanie anyway" Joe admitted leaving the room.  
"I guess it's my cue to go huh?" Kevin asked rhetorically.  
"You think" Nick answered sarcastically. Kevin left and close Nick's door. Nick turned around and looked at me.  
"You want to try again?" he asked smiling.  
"Yeah" I agreed. Nick leaned in to kiss me, but I stopped his lips with my hand.  
"Tomorrow" I smiled. Nick laughed a little, then gave me a peck on the cheek. Nick led me downstairs and I snuck through his kitchen window. I ran back across the street and straight to my room. I couldn't wait to see Nick tomorrow, but wait should I tell Nick I planned on seeing Blake the next night? Should I not even go at all? Great, just when I thought things were going good Blake comes and ruins it all. I should call him tomorrow and tell him Nick and I were dating, but then he would think I was trying to make him jealous because no one randomly calls someone and says I have a boyfriend unless they were trying to make someone jealous. Right?

**Chapter 13: Choices? **

I got up early up early so I could read the note Nick told me to read today. I walked over to my box and opened it and grabbed the other note and read it:

_Dear Christy,_

_Yesterday was a very special day for us. I feel so comfortable around you, and I never want that feeling to end. I know it must be really weird hearing this from someone you call your best friend, but ever since I met you I loved everything about you. Meet me outside I want to take you somewhere I've never taken any girl.  
-Nick _

I looked outside the window and there was a huge tour bus parked outside. It had _Jonas Brothers _written all over it. Standing beside the bus was Nick smiling and clenching a rose tightly in hand. I jumped in the shower, got dressed and ran outside to meet him.  
"Hey, what is all this?" I asked while butterflies played tagged inside my stomach.  
"I wanted to take you to one of my shows" Nick explained smiling.  
"That's incredible" I answered.  
"Not really, you have to wait around with us all day long and………." Joe began.  
"Thank you, Joe" Kevin interrupted, and pushed Joe onto bus.  
"Don't mind him, he's jus upset because our mom said we could bring one extra and he wanted to bring Cassandra, but Nick talked mom into it" Kevin explained.  
"I would've won if Nick didn't use his "don't you love me mommy" face" Joe yelled out the window of the bus.  
"Who cares, let's go" Nick replied taking my hand and running onto the bus. I plopped down on a couch nearest to me. Nick sat down beside me. I loved just looking into his eyes, whenever I looked into his beautiful brown eyes I can't help but smile. Nick looked back me and smiled. Nick leaned in for a kiss, and as I leaned, I felt something touch my lips, but it wasn't Nick's lips. I opened my eyes and saw a hand touching my mouth. It was Joe's hand!  
"Joe what are you doing?" Nick asked annoyed.  
"Since I can't kiss Cassandra, you guys can't have your first kiss, not on my watch at least" Joe groaned. Kevin slapped Joe on the back of the head.  
"Joe shut up, Cassandra's coming to see the show" Kevin assured him.  
"Really," Joe asked.  
"Yes, it was supposed to be a surprise but seeming how you won't let me kiss my girlfriend…." Nick began. Suddenly Joe grabbed both of our heads and banged them together my lips had met Nick's his, but it still hurt. Even though it felt weird having Joe, and Kevin watching us I couldn't pull back. Finally I pulled back and smiled.  
"Well I guess it was going to happen eventually" Nick smiled.  
"I know but I never thought Joe would be the cause of it" I replied, and gave him a light peck on the lips. Nick's face turned a bright red. Finally we hit the road and were on our way. Nick and his brothers were rehearsing for the concert, when I fell asleep on Nick's chest. A couple hours later, I woke up.  
"She's gorgeous isn't she" I heard Nick's voice say.  
"I'm so glad you broke up with Stephanie" Kevin exclaimed.  
"Yeah, Christy is perfect for you" Joe agreed. I decided that was my cue to open my eyes. My head still lay on Nick's chest.  
"Hello Beautiful" Nick whispered in my ear. Just hearing his voice sent chills down my spine.  
"How sweet, how long have I been asleep for?" I asked gazing at Nick as he ran his fingers through his angelic curls.  
"I don't maybe two hours, I didn't notice how much time went by because I just enjoyed being with you" Nick exclaimed, then he gave me a kiss on the forehead. I love Nick, he's amazing.  
"Well if I knew you had enjoyed my company so much, I wouldn't have fallen asleep" I replied embarrassed.  
"Don't worry about it, I knew you were tired" Nick explained smiling. Truth was I was tired. I stayed up all night listening to CD Nick made for me, I learned all the words, and even put those songs on my iPod. I looked at Nick. He started to blush, and turned away shyly. Even when we were officially going out he was still too shy to look at me. Suddenly the bus stopped.  
"We're here only 3 hours til' the concert, which means only 3 hours before I see Cassandra" Joe bellowed, and ran off the tour bus. Nick and I laughed. Even though Joe was 18, sometimes he did things that would make you think he was 9, but Joe's awesome.  
"Joe wait" Kevin yelled and ran after him.  
"Did Joe eat pure sugar for breakfast?" I asked laughing.  
"No, I think he had an apple" Nick replied smiling. I laughed harder.  
"Are you nervous?" I asked as Nick and I got off the bus.  
"Sometimes, but mostly never" he answered smiling.  
"Well are you nervous now?" I asked as we walked towards the building where the concert was going to be held.  
"Yeah, but it's only because this is the first time I sang in front you" Nick blushed.  
"No, remember the time at the Pep Rally" I reminded him.  
"Yeah, but I mean this time you're my girlfriend, at Pep Rally, I was singing to you, but you didn't know, this time you will" Nick admitted.  
"Nick, please don't let me be distraction you will do great, I know you will" I pleaded setting my arms around his neck smiling. Nick looked at me and blushed and turned away. I put my hand and turned his head to face me. I gazed into his eyes, and leaned in for a kiss. Nick's lips met mine for a brief second before we interrupted by Nick's mom. AWKWARD!  
"I know you guys are in love, but not in front of Frankie" she pleaded. Suddenly Frankie's head popped out from behind a stereo.  
"Hey, what were you guys doing?" Frankie asked then flashed a big smile.  
"Nothing……. that you need to worry about for another 10 years" Nick stammered. Nick grabbed my hand and showed me around the rest of the stage.  
"So where do you guys get ready?" I asked.  
"Well we have a room that is full with racks of clothes, we pick our outfits from that rack then we go to our dressing room, and that's where we get ready" Nick explained.  
"That's cool, til you have to get ready want to go hang out there until its time?" I suggested. Nick smiled.  
"Yeah sure, but I share a dressing room with Joe, and Kevin" Nick admitted.  
"They probably won't be in there now, besides we're not going to do anything, but hang out and talk" I smiled. Nick smiled, and kissed me on the forehead, then he took my hand and led me into the dressing room. Joe was in there on the phone with Cassandra. Nick and I looked at each other and smiled. Nick leaned in to kiss me. I smiled and met his lips half way.  
"Yuck! Could you guys do that somewhere else" Joe replied and got and left. Nick and I laughed and sat down on the couch. I thought this was the perfect time to bring up my plans with Blake, but I didn't know what to say.  
"Nick I….." I began.  
"I love you. I'm glad you decided to give us a try. That day you broke up with Blake what happened?" Nick asked smiling.  
"Well every time you hugged I got this feeling of security, and when Blake hugged me it didn't feel the same that was day I confessed to you I loved you" I explained. Nick looked at me and blushed. He came and gave me hug. How could tell him about Blake? He was so happy that I chose him over Blake. Nice going Christy, I think I will just keep this a secret from Nick, I think it would be better this way.

Chapter 14: "It's over"

"Nick you did INCREDIBLE" I yelled when Nick ran offstage after the concert. He looked really hot too, literally. He was sweating a river, but I didn't cares.  
"Thanks, but I have to admit I showed off a bit for you" Nick sighed. He pressed his lips against mine. Even after a 3 hour concert, you're still a great kisser.


End file.
